


Amari, Morrison, Reinhardt, Reyes Law Associates

by Arikakun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gabriel Reyes Trash, Gabriel in a suit tho, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Tumblr, Vaginal Sex, Writing Contest, more that meets the eye, office smut, sassy teasing, thirst mode activated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun
Summary: This was written for Lilith-Chi's 1000 followers giveaway with the theme of an Office AU with Overwatch. Requirements consisted of an event/situation happening in an office setting, it had to be a romance, and it had to be a reader insert.It was my first time writing a reader insert, and I was struggling to make this short. Thank you for reading!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Lilith-Chi's 1000 followers giveaway with the theme of an Office AU with Overwatch. Requirements consisted of an event/situation happening in an office setting, it had to be a romance, and it had to be a reader insert.
> 
> It was my first time writing a reader insert, and I was struggling to make this short. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Alright, Lena. Here are those files for that case,” you said as you placed a box of files on the young woman’s desk.

“Bloody Hell. How does he expect me to go through all of this tonight?” Lena Oxton a fellow paralegal whined as she slumped at her desk.

“The life of being a Paralegal of A.M.R.R, read fast?” you replied

“”Oh c’mon luv can you at least help me out a bit more?” Lena pleaded.

“I wish I could, but I have to write up a report for Mr. Reyes before midnight, and besides I have that joint case with Morrison and Reinhardt to do,” you replied.

“For real?” Lena asked shocked at the amount of work you were doing.

“Yeah. It’s a hassle but it has to be done and they trust me enough to do all of it so I will,” you sighed as you realized the amount of work they had put on to you, you would definitely be here way past midnight.

“Good luck to ya luv. You’re going to need it with all of that work and especially with Reyes--” Lena sighed and leaned back in her chair.

“Sh!Shhh! Not so loud...Reyes is still here,” you quickly hushed the woman and looked over your shoulder.

Everyone in the office knew that working for Gabriel Reyes or Jack Morrison would cause you to bang on the gates of hell just to escape their grasp. Even with this being a known fact still everyone kept quiet to avoid their wrath. Unfortunately for you Gabriel Reyes picked you to be his lead paralegal of his small team, he was supposedly the worst out of the group of four.

“Better get to work then before he catches you slacking,” Lena laughed nervously.

“Yeah. See you later?” you started

“Of course luv, we should get drinks soon. Mei is up to her bloody eyeballs from Winston’s reports. We need a girl’s night stat!” Lena smiled.

“My place next week Saturday,” you replied excitedly.

“Aw yeah!” Lena replied with just as excitement as you.

You nodded and made a beeline back to your desk on the other side of the office. You had to pass by Ms. Amari’s, Morrison’s , Reinhardt’s and Reyes’ office. All of the offices had glass front walls that became frosted with a flick of a switch to provide privacy. You casually peered into Reyes’ office as you walked pass, you saw the man in his signature black suit, dark crimson red shirt, his back turned looking out the window down at the city lights.

You knew his schedule like that back of your hand, you had to he included you in almost every part of his work schedule. He was very structured when it came to work, he had told you that you were the only one in his team of paralegals to adapt easily to his needs for work, but outside of work, he was completely different.

The title of lady killer or even playboy extraordinaire was close to the Gabriel Reyes outside of the office. You’ve almost gotten caught up in his lifestyle, close intimate settings, lingering touches, glamorous parties, flirty looks.

_His lingering touches…_

He turned around with a glass tumbler in his hand, a copper colored drink. You gave the man a nod as you walked by, Reyes smirked and down his drink as he watched you pass his office.

You plopped down in your chair and sighed heavily. Some of your colleagues along with Ms. Amari made comments about your relationship with Reyes and how well you both worked together regardless of his reputation at the office. If they only knew the thoughts that flittered through your head on a daily basis they would think you were obsessed with the man.

_His amber colored eyes, the dark suit, that smirk, the tightness of his shirts when he took off his overcoat, those muscles, lips…_

Shaking your head you grabbed the box of case files and began focusing on your work.

\---

Hey...Hey (y/n) wake up,”

“Mmn…GAH!” Suddenly you shot up and looked at the person who woke you from your impromptu nap, it was Lena.

“OH MY GOD...HOW LONG WAS I OUT?!” you yelped.

“I dunno maybe 45 minutes?” Lena replied and ruffled her hair tired.

You quickly looked at your watch.

_11:45PM_

“Damn it! Out of all of the days to doze off!” you cursed and ran your hair through your (h/c) hair.

“Luv you can’t focus while you’re tired. Go home and get some rest,” Lena sighed as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulder.

“After I’m done. I HAVE to get this report to him, that’s why he’s here,” you replied as you quickly began going through the files.

Gabriel Reyes was known for being ruthless, logical, cunning, and practical. You were known for being persistent, logical, and efficient at your work. He picked you for those reason, at least that is what he had told you over drinks. He also mentioned the fact that he had been watching you since you started working for the firm.

Followed by his signature smirk.

“Don’t get too caught up and over exert yourself. I’m sure Reyes will chew you out for it,” Lena warned.

“Understood. I’ll be sure to dual wield coffee and ginger tea,” you said as you quickly scanned over the documents.

“Also...don’t get too comfy with Mr. Reyes...he’s definitely a ladies man,” Lena teased.

“Lena!” you whined as the woman quickly retreated from your desk.

Lena, Mei and Ms. Amari would tease you about your crush on Reyes, Ms. Amari particularly enjoyed teasing you and him about how stingy and protective he was of you. She had known Reyes for many years and was one of the few people that could get away with teasing, and not to mention she was one of the CEOs of the firm.

He flat out refused to let you help anyone else without his permission, chewed you out when you got hurt, and would slip you cold medicine when you got sick.

You did have to admit to yourself that your relationship with your boss was a strange one.

You stole a glance at your watch again, it was midnight. You quickly grabbed your notebook and files and quickly made your way to Reyes’ office.

\----

“M-Mr. Reyes--eek!” you started as you walked into the man’s office and tripped over your black heels. Normally you would catch yourself from falling, but you fell flat onto you face.

Out of all of times to die, now would be a good time.

You embarrassed yourself in front of your boss in the worst way possible. You started to move after you heard shuffling from the man’s desk.

“So much for you being graceful,” Reyes quipped as he stood in front of you. You lifted your head to see the man’s shiny black shoes in front of you.

“Yeah I’m ...just..um tired…” you tried to quickly regain your ego in front of your boss. The man chuckled as he began picking up the papers you dropped. You quickly got to your feet only to stumble, Reyes quickly moved to catch you from falling.

“Got you. Did you hurt your ankle?” Reyes asked as he held you.

“I think so?” you replied as you felt a sharp pain and weakness in your left leg and ankle.

“So not graceful (l/n),” Reyes chuckled and suddenly hooked underneath your knees and carried you over to his desk.

“T-Thank you,” you blushed at how easily he was able to lift you.

“You take care of me in the courtroom, so let me take care of you...at least for right now,” Reyes replied smoothly as he pulled out a first aid kit from his desk.

“I guess this is the price of fashion...right?” you joked.

“I would prefer my paralegals to look somewhat appealing…and you always look appealing,” Reyes replied smoothly.

“Do you say that to all of the paralegals?” you quipped.

“Only the ones that matter,” Reyes replied

Another blush crept onto your cheeks, Reyes smirked as he pulled up a chair in front of you.

“Still such a ladies man even not in social events,” you joked.

“You don’t even know the half if it (y/n),” Reyes smirked as he gently held your foot.

“I think I saw enough,” you replied.

“Sounds like you’re chickening out (l/n),” Reyes chuckled.

“Calculated risks Gabriel,” you replied.

“So you’ve thought about it...there’s more than just intelligence and good looks hidden beneath that tight pencil skirt and that black sheer blouse,” Reyes smirked.

“..Touche...Gabriel,” your purred.

Like Reyes you too were a different person outside of work, or the instances you were alone with Reyes.

“Take off your pantyhose so I can put this muscle relaxant on your ankle and wrap it properly,” Reyes commented.

You hesitated and looked at the man.

“Shy? C’mon you should know me better than that,” Reyes said as he shifted back into the black leather plush chair.

“Trying to get a peek Gabriel?” you joked as you slowly hiked your pencil skirt up and unhooked the strap that held your thigh high.

“I’ve gotten a few glances,” Reyes replied as he watched you slide down your thigh high.

“Mmmhm,” you replied a giggled as Reyes licked his lips.

“Right...what do you have for me?” Reyes asked as he gently took your foot.

“From memory. The defendant has been funneling money to Panama,” you started as you pinched the bridge of your nose and closed your eyes.

“An offshore bank account,” Reyes commented as he spread the muscle relaxant ointment over your throbbing ankle.

“But not only that I was able to connect with a friend and found money and of course paper trails back to the Omnium company,” you continued,

“Was that information obtained legally and are you able to get proof of those trails?” Reyes asked.

“Of course to both,” you replied cheekily.

“Get a warrant for those trails,” Reyes said as he looked up at you.

“Anything else?”

“Not that I can remember...my papers…,” you trailed off as you felt Reyes massaging your foot.

“Oh…” a soft moan escaped your lips. A deep chuckle came from Reyes as he began to wrap your foot. You covered your face in embarrassment.

“You know I don’t think I’ve properly thanked you for attending those gatherings with me,” Reyes started.

“Not a problem...it was quite interesting to see a different side of you,” you replied.

“Likewise...it was quite interesting to see a different side of my favorite shy paralegal,” Reyes chuckled.

“Work and pleasure should be separate,” you said

“Perhaps. Calculated risks right?,” Reyes replied deeply.

“Touche Mr. Reyes,” you replied.

 

Reyes handed you the papers you had dropped earlier, the next 20 minutes going through all of the information you gathered for his case. You occasionally had to stop in mid sentence to glance at the man that caressed your leg suggestively.

As soon as you finished Reyes was on you faster than you could register, his lips devouring yours , hands greedily groping the exposed flesh of your thighs. Just as quickly as the searing kiss started it was over.

 

“I’m not one to beat around the bush…,” Reyes said deeply as his amber eyes stared into your (e/c). Your heart felt as if was going to beat out of your chest.

Your boss was hovering between your legs his lips hovering over your ear, his hands gripping on your thighs, you could feel heat rolling off of his body, his body exuding pure lust.

“I know. You’re not that type of person,” you said and pushed your lips onto his. Reyes groaned and cupped your face as his other hand snaked further up your pencil skirt. Your hand went for the large bulge in his trousers quickly undoing his belt, zipper and button.

Your hand gingerly groped the head of his throbbing cock already leaking pre-cum, earning a deep groan came from Reyes as he kissed down the crook of your neck and softly bit down on your neck eliciting a moan as his hands continued to kneed your thighs. His hands seemed to glide all over your body, his thick fingers ghosted between your thighs and brushed against your heated mound and soon his fingers were coated with your slick.

Reyes groaned into your neck as your body trembled, you dropped your forehead onto his shoulder as his fingers expertly teased your clit.

“Nnnnhnn,” you whined.

A moment later Reyes’ rotated his hand, pressing one finger at your opening and slowly worked one finger inside then worked a second digit in, sliding it down to the knuckle slow and steady.

“Ooh…” you moaned as shocks of pleasure racked your body.

You pulled down the man’s boxers briefs freeing his straining cock from the material, as he worked his fingers into your you gave his throbbing cock and experimental pump and continued at a steady pace. A deep groan rumbled in the back of his throat sending an additional shiver through your body.

“Mmmh...aah...Gabe--oh!” you moaned as your free hand gripped his shirt. He continued working his fingers into you, occasionally adding a third finger to stretch and tease you more. His hooded amber eyes stared down at you withering from his fingers, watching the pleasure that he was causing you. He groaned and leaned down to devour your lips in a searing kiss. He pulled back, a thin trail of saliva hung from your lips.

“Tell me you want this (y/n)...” Reyes’ voice, low, dangerous and husky in your ear. His fingers still working in and out of you. The squelching noises of how wet this man was making seemed to echo in the room paired with your labored breaths and his deep grunts, was straight from one of your many dreams.

“(y/n)...tell me...Nnnghn…,” Reyes groaned as your hand continued to pump. You had coated your hand in your own saliva and his pre-cum to hear the deep grunts and groans that you dreamed about.

“I-I want this...,” you moaned.

Reyes wasted no time as he wrapped your legs around his waist, and positioned himself at your opening. His thick, heavy cock stretched you deliciously as he slowly he slid into you, he made sure that he watched your face twist in pleasure as he pushed himself as far as he could go. A strangled moan escaped your lips as he fully sheathed himself inside of your tight heat.

“Nnnhn..fuck..,” Reyes groaned as he buried his head into the crook of your neck.

“Oh god…” you whined from the fullness of his thick, heavy cock buried inside of you.

After a few experimental thrusts he started slowly but quickly began a bruising, brutal pace, his thrusts jarring your entire form as he drove you into his desk. You clenched around him, your breath sawing in your lungs as your arms were loosely slung around his neck. He hovered over you watching as his cock disappeared inside of you over and over again.

“Gabriel!” you called out as he continued his pace. Your head thrashed from side to side as he grabbed your legs slinging them over his shoulders changing the angle of his thrusts to directly hit your sweet spot.

“Uhnnn...fuck...you’re so tight,” Reyes groaned.

“Oh god yessss..OH!” you moaned as white spots filled your vision as he continued to hit your sweet spot

“Ahnnn,” Reyes grunted and leaned over you, his lips went to your neck sucking and biting. Through the haze of pleasure you knew that there would be a mark on your next the next morning.

“Gabe--!” You yelped as you felt yourself tighten around him, bury your fingers in soft, dark curls of hair as his head remained buried in your shoulder, grunting and moaning incoherently in Spanish that sent more shivers up your spine. You let out a cry of pleasure at the sound, feeling him palm your breast. Your sounds of pleasure mixed with his own as his pace grew more uneven and barbaric. You knew he was getting close by the quiver in his thighs and the labored panting against your shoulder, and you yourself weren’t too far from that precipice.

“Gabriel-! Ah! Aah! I’m gonna--” you moaned as you shivered from pleasure rampaging over your body.

“Yessss…por favor...hermosaaa…” Reyes moaned into your ear.

“Gabriel!” you cried out as your nails dug into the man’s back.

You threw your head back against his desk and cried out as your climax crashed through you. The man thrust hard, ground his hips, as you clenched down hard on him. He twitched, thick, heavy spurts of cum filled you, spurting deep inside you, as you slowly regained your senses you heard Reyes growl deeply into the crook of your neck.

“Lo..lo siento…” Reyes mumbled as he hovered over you.

“...haah…” you panted.

Reyes hesitantly pulled from you and helped you up from the desk and into the plush chair before he tucked himself back into his trousers. A slight smirk was on your lips as you leaned back into the chair.

“Look at that smirk,” Reyes commented as he watched you adjust your pencil skirt.

“I could say the same thing to you Gabriel,” you replied.

“Touche Miss (y/n),” Reyes replied with a smirk as he held out his hand to help you up.

\--

“Good Morning!” Lena said cheerfully she walked over to your desk.

“Morning,” Mei smiled tiredly as she also stopped at your desk.

“You look so wide awake (y/n) weren’t you here super late?” Lena asked. You pulled your (h/c) into a low ponytail and slipped on your black framed glasses.

“Do I? That mean my makeup did a good job,” you chuckled nervously as you adjusted your scarf around your neck.

“Did you get your report done for Reyes?” Mei asked as she yawned.

“I did. It took a lot of time, I didn’t leave here until around 2AM...or something like that?”

“Whaa? That’s crazy,” Lena exclaimed.

“I need coffee or something warm I’m freezing,” Mei said and yawned again and snuggled into her baby blue cardigan.

“I’ll go with--” you started as you saw Reyes approaching you, a shiver ran through your body as you locked eyes with him.

“Good Morning,” Reyes said as the two women perked up and gave their good mornings to the man.

“(y/n) look over these files and see if you can gather any additional information about this client, and also take a look at my calendar and meet me in my office ,” Reyes began as he placed two files on your desk. You spotted an envelope hidden between the files, you knew what that was and what he was asking for already.

“Y-Yes sir,” you replied nervously, yesterday night still fresh on your mind and neck.

“How is your ankle?” Reyes asked.

“Oh...it’s doing better,” you replied as you glanced at the two women looking clueless at you.

“Good. Get to work. All of you,” Reyes said bluntly and left.

When the man was out of earshot your two colleagues were hovering over you with questioning looks.

“Ummmm what was that about?” Mei began.

“(y/n) what happened after I left hmmm? You cheeky little thing,” Lena smirked.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about Lena. I just hurt my ankle as I was leaving yesterday, he must have seen me limping out of the building to my taxi,” you replied

“(y/n) don’t start you just gotta tell us what happened,” Mei said her eyes lighting up.

“Do tell luv,” Lena smirked.

“You guys nothing happened!” You whined as you dramatically sighed and spun around in your chair.


End file.
